finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galuf Halm Baldesion
Galuf Halm Baldesion, also known as Galuf Doe, is a playable character in Final Fantasy V. He is the king of Castle of Bal and one of the four Warriors of Dawn. Galuf's full name is never spoken in the game, but the Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Ultimania identifies him as Galuf Halm Baldesion. He is named Galuf Doe in the Final Fantasy V Advance manual, because Doe is a . This may be because Galuf initially suffers from amnesia and doesn't recall his full name, and to conceal spoilers. Appearance and Personality Galuf is the oldest party member and one of the first of Final Fantasy's older male warrior characters, a role later succeeded by characters like Cyan Garamonde, Auron and Basch fon Ronsenburg. Galuf has auburn hair and a beard in his field sprite, and white hair and a mustache in his Amano artwork and menu portrait. His Amano artwork depicts him keeping his white hair tied at the back. Galuf's clothing is yellow and green in his field sprite, but but his Amano artwork portrays him with black clothing with golden ornaments and a red sash. Galuf displays great courage, an indomitable spirit, and a sense of determination to protect the crystals. He is known to crack jokes and puns, although he is often the only one to find them humorous. Galuf is known to plunge headlong into situations without much preliminary planning, such as how he comes up with the plan to steal the pirate ship on the spot. Galuf is extremely loyal to his companions, and if his companions are in trouble, he will not rest until after having rescued them. Galuf's pride and joy is his granddaughter Krile Mayer Baldesion, whom he cares for deeply. Their relationship is similar to Relm and Strago's relationship in Final Fantasy VI, however it is Krile who often ends up looking out for her grandpa instead of the other way around. Story Galuf is from the Second World, where he is the King of Bal. Thirty years prior to the game's events he helped to seal the warlock Exdeath into the First World as one of the Warriors of Dawn. However, thirty years later, when he finds out the crystals involved in his sealing are weakening, he decides to travel to the First World by use of a meteor to prevent Exdeath's return. When the meteor crash-lands near Tycoon Castle, Galuf's weapon and armor are destroyed, and he suffers a blow to the head, resulting in amnesia. Having forgotten his identity as well as his task at hand, Galuf is found by Bartz and Lenna, and decides to accompany them to the Wind Shrine, having recovered enough of his memory to know that that's where he was going. To get there, Galuf comes up with the idea to steal a pirate ship, but they are caught in the act. The pirate captain Faris joins their cause, and in the Shrine they find the Wind Crystal shattering. The four receive the title of Warriors of Light and embark on a quest to protect the remaining crystals. In the Ship Graveyard, the monster Siren tries to lure the party into a trap by pretending to be their loved ones - in the case of Galuf, a young girl who addresses him as "Grandfather". While the rest of party becomes ensnared and their souls stolen, Galuf does not recognize the girl due to his amnesia, and proceeds to snap his friends out of their trance. When the group travels to Walse to save the Water Crystal, they find that a knight in orange armor, rather than the First World's typical blue, has already arrived there to do the same thing. They watch as Garula pushes him aside, and then stop Garula themselves. After the crystal shatters, the knight apologizes to "Lord Galuf" for his failure, but dies of his injuries before Galuf can glean any information as to his own identity. In Karnak, a werewolf addresses him as "Sir Galuf", and seems to know who he is, but Galuf is puzzled. When he sees Mid and Cid's relationship as grandfather and grandson, he remembers a little bit about his past, and his granddaughter Krile. He also remembers faintly, that the crystals' destruction will bring about Exdeath's return. In the Ronka Ruins, the final crystal is destroyed, but Galuf's granddaughter Krile travels with a meteor from the Second World, and he finally remembers who he is. Exdeath appears, and travels to his castle back in the Second World. Galuf and Krile go after him, but insist Bartz, Lenna and Faris do not follow, because if they did, they would never find their way back home. Despite Galuf's warnings, the others follow him to the Second World and are captured by Exdeath and kept as hostages. Galuf, leading a charge across the bridge, is forced to halt when Exdeath displays them. Galuf infiltrates the castle to rescue the three, fighting and defeating Gilgamesh. They escape across the Big Bridge, and go to Galuf's castle, where the others are surprised to find Galuf is the king. He meets up with his old friend Kelger Vlondett in Quelb, who allows them to pass through to Drakenvale. Later, they meet Xezat, and join him in his campaign to lower the shield around Castle Exdeath. Xezat sacrifices his life to bring the shield's generator down, and Galuf is deeply affected. In the Great Forest of Moore, they find the Guardian Tree that contains the Second World's four crystals. Exdeath appears and uses the crystals' powers to cast spells at the party. When Krile appears, Exdeath traps her in a ring of fire. Galuf fights Exdeath who is perplexed by Galuf's seeming invincibility, and declares that "all the hatred in the world could never defeat me". Galuf responds that it is neither anger nor hatred he fights with. He has him on the ropes, but Exdeath escapes. Galuf, now drained of all his energy, is dying. His friends do their best to try and cure him with spells and items, but to no avail — Galuf says his final goodbyes and dies. Shortly after he speaks to Krile privately using the power of the Tree. He implores her to fight in his stead, and grants her all of his powers and abilities. Galuf's last appearances are before and after the final battle, where he and the other Warriors of Dawn, along with King Tycoon, aid the Light Warriors to escape the Interdimensional Rift. If anybody falls in battle at the end, Galuf restores them to the real world. Battle Galuf has the highest raw Stamina stat, this stat is used in calculating the maximum HP and the amount of healing taken from the Regen status. Galuf needs to be the most versatile character, so the party can survive without him and Galuf without the other three characters. For the sake of this versatility, Galuf should start out with physical related jobs, but transition to a magical related job about 2/3 through the game. In the Gameboy Advance version, Galuf was given the innate element of Earth, therefore the Gladiator's Finisher ability will take this element when using this ability. Unfortunately, the player will not be able to see this unless they hack the game so Galuf can use this job. Stats Each playable characters have slightly different base attributes and they are therefore slightly better suited for different task(s). Galuf has the highest raw Stamina, which affect HP. Below is the list of Galuf's base stats. Musical Themes Galuf's theme is considered to be "Four Warriors in the Dawn". It is played during major scenes with Dorgann, Xezat, and Kelger, the other Dawn Warriors. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Galuf appears in the Japan-exclusive ''Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix in his Amano artwork, as well as representing numerous jobs from Final Fantasy V. As a reference to his sacrifice in Final Fantasy V, one of his Amano cards has the effect that Galuf cannot be Broken in Attack Phase, instead being Broken on the next turn if he would be Broken, and when Broken the player can add a Krile card from their deck to their hand. Gallery Trivia *A Final Fantasy XII airship named the Galuf-Val is inspired by Galuf. Val is possibly a mistransliteration of Galuf's home, Bal Castle, or it could be an intentional change. The airship was shot down by the Sky Fortress Bahamut in the Battle above Rabanastre. *Galuf makes a small cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. He is also directly mentioned by Bartz (though not by name) in-dialogue in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as one of the few things Bartz remembers from his original world. *Galuf, along with the other Dawn Warriors, has a trophy/achievement named after him in Final Fantasy XIII, "Galuf's Grail". It is obtained by completing all Cie'th Stone missions. Category:Kings Category:Final Fantasy V Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends